


Mine

by RileyBleu (orphan_account)



Series: Dork Squad Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Codependence, Fluff, God Complex, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, as like separate people, but like, hopefully not bad, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RileyBleu
Summary: Crow and Jon get separated, and Crow can't have that.





	Mine

Crow snarled as he jolted up from the cot, causing Jervis to yelp and fall off of his and onto the hard floor. _DANGER!_ His mind screamed. He had been separated from Jon- they had injected Jon with something, and Crow had tried to kill them all, but there were too many, and they got him down, and everything went black as he watched them drag his Jon away from him- Crow growled lowly and stood from the cot, toxin emitting from his back vents and ghosting along the ground. Jervis looked at it nervously and climbed back onto the top cot, watching anxiously as Crow stalked to the door and grabbed the bars, yanking on them until they snapped and broke. He ripped a hole in the bars and leapt out, crouching and looking up and down the hallway before dashing down for Edward’s cell- If Crow was with Jervis, then the only other inmate the staff would put Jon with was Edward- they had that much sense, at least- and Crow knew his way to Edward’s cell from just about anywhere at this point. It was just a matter of getting there before the guards saw that he busted out again-

_**WHOOOOP! WHOOOOP!** _

Goddamnit how did they see THAT fast?! There hadn’t been anyone in the hallway when Crow broke out, but that was definitely the “escaped prisoner” alarm. Crow growled and ran faster, hoping he’d be able to get to Jon before they moved him. Crow was not in the mood for another stupid hunt around the asylum for Jonathan. He slid around a corner, then yelped and jumped up onto the ceiling into the shadows as a guard ran down the same way he came from.

“ **I’m definitely getting close…** ” Crow carefully dropped back onto the floor, dimming his biolights to a dull orange glow. Then he stalked forward, hopping back onto the high ceiling whenever he heard footsteps, until he finally came to The Riddler’s cell. He crawled upside down on the door and looked in, finding Ed with Jon’s head in his lap, stroking his hair. Ed looked up and waved, then motioned for Crow to come in. Crow unlatched the door (Ed had broken the lock long ago) and immediately went for Jon, crouching next to Edward and checking him for injuries, and then looked Edward over out of habit. Once he was satisfied that no harm had befallen either of his boys, he once more leapt onto the ceiling to hide and wait for Jon to awaken. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long. A few minutes after Crow had taken to his little hiding spot, Jon had jolted awake with a gasp and sat up, slamming his forehead against Edward’s in the process, causing them both to yelp. Jonathan rolled out of Ed’s lap and Edward fell backwards, and Crow snickered. Then he slid down from the roof next to Jonathan, looking over him again. His forehead shouldn’t bruise that badly. “ **Time to go, Jon.** ” Crow whispered.

Jon opened his eyes and looked up at Crow, who was staring intently out the door, as if he was trying to keep the guards away through sheer willpower alone. “ **I found a wing that they don’t use anymore, we can hide there until you feel better again, and then we can leave this damn building again.** ” Crow pulled Jonathan up into a sitting position, but Jon pushed him away and got up himself. “I’m perfectly fine, Crow, you don’t need to worry.” All the same, he leaned into his demon, pushing his face into the scarecrow-like creature’s weird feathery cowl. Crow nuzzled back before nodding to Ed, a silent promise that he’d be back later to check on his other boys, before picking Jon up, jumping to the window, and leaping out onto the ledge of the rooftop. Jonathan stiffened at the height for a moment before looking to his left, where the abandoned wing stood. “So, we’re walking along the roof? Are you serious? It’s raining, we could fall.” Crow set him down. “ **I wouldn’t let you fall. And if I somehow fell, i’d be fine. Let’s go, there’s a few good beds there we can use.** ” With what Crow had in mind, however, they wouldn’t be using the beds. They made it to the wing in record time, and Jon only slipped once. Crow had caught him before he slipped over the side and spun him back to the middle of the roof, then picked him up and jumped through an already broken window in the abandoned Reformed Wing of the asylum- a wing for the patients who got better and were waiting to be signed out of the asylum with a Sanity Certificate. The wing got no use, so it was shut down, but the beds and other equipment were still functional. Crow led Jonathan down a hallway filled with paintings and windows until he deemed they were far enough away from the door to the rest of the asylum, and then grabbed Jonathan and slammed him into the wall.

“ **You’re mine.** ” Crow growled against his jaw before biting it. Jon laughed breathily. “Yes, and you’re mine, Crow.” Crow pressed his face against Jon’s neck and purred, then pulled back and pressed his mouth hard against Jonathan’s. “ **Maybe i need to mark you again, so they can see who you belong to.** ” Crow mused as he pulled away, Jon now breathing heavier. Crow looked at his neck. “ **Most of your bites have faded, haven’t they?** ” He slid his claws down Jon’s neck to the collar of his arkham uniform- when had they changed him into that? When had they _touched his Jonathan like that how dare they_ \- Crow’s anger was cut off by Jon pulling at his shoulders and kissing the biolights on Crow’s mask-like face. “Are you going to help me out of this, or am I going to have to do it myself?” Jon asked quietly, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown with growing lust. He wanted Crow BAD, didn’t he? Well, Crow wanted him just as bad, so he could deal with that. “ **What, do you need help?** ” Crow taunted lightly, sliding his hands up Jonathan’s shirt. “I would appreciate it,” Jonathan breathed, his blush almost drowning out his freckles.

Crow grinned and pulled Jonathan’s shirt up and over his head, biolights flushing the hall in fluorescent orange. He then pulled at Jonathan’s pants, tugging them off as well, until Jonathan was pressed into the wall in nothing but his boxers, giving him nothing to hide his growing bulge. Crow’s own erection had slid out of the swirling shadowy smoke he called a body, standing proudly between them. Crow’s body was almost identical in build to Jonathan, excluding his much more demonic properties, but Crow was secretly pretty sure that he was bigger than Jon. The screams he could pull from him sure agreed. Crow pulled Jonathan flush against him and rutted hard, making Jon gasp, before pulling his boxers all the way off and pushing Jon against the wall. He pulled Jon’s legs up and wrapped them around his waist for support, before sticking his claws in front of Jon’s face. “ **Neither of us has got any lube, so you’ll have to make do with spit. Now suck, Jonny.** ” Jonathan opened his mouth and slid the claws into his mouth obediently, staring into Crow’s eyes as he did so. Crow growled at the sight. “ **If you’re extra good, Jonny, I may even let you suck my dick…** ” Crow hummed quietly, watching his human work his mouth. He growled when Jonathan’s teeth glided over his fingers. “ **Look at you. You’re so pretty when you’re at my mercy.** ” Crow’s voice was low, and more gravelly than usual. “ **And you’re all mine, forever.** ” Jon actually whined a bit at this, an almost inaudible sound. He bobbed his head a bit, trying to get as much saliva on Crow’s fingers as possible, before they popped out of his mouth and slid down to his entrance, pushing at the rings of muscle.

Jon bit his lip and spread his legs a bit, ready for the intrusion. Spitfucking was always a bit more uncomfortable at first, but getting rawed by Crow was worth it- just ask Edward or Jervis. Crow pushed one claw in, slowly, and stilled to let Jon get used to the stretch. Crow had to be a bit more patient when he didn’t have lube, otherwise, he reminded himself, Jon could get seriously hurt and it would be all Crow’s fault, and that was out of the question. Crow distracted Jon a little by using his other hand to slowly pump Jonathan’s dick, and then slid his finger in and out in rhythm with his strokes. Eventually he added another, and a third, and Jonathan hadn’t made a single unhappy noise. Crow called this a success. “ **Good boy, Jon, look at you, you could probably take my dick here and now…** ” Crow smirked at him. “ **But good boys deserve treats.** ” He let go of Jon’s legs, letting him slide down until Jon was on his knees, trembling and looking for all the world like he already couldn’t speak. “ **Go on, Jon, enjoy your treat.** ” Crow motions to his dick, and Jonathan shuffles forward on his knees until he was face to face with it. He then opened his mouth and slid the winding, ribbed organ into his mouth, the biolights lining it glowing slightly through his cheeks. He bobbed his head slightly and slid his head forward and back, humming. He couldn’t go all the way down without gagging, he had learned that the hard way, but he went down as far as he could before pulling off again.

Crow slid his claws into his hair, not pushing him yet, but simply holding onto him, as if Jon would just disappear if he let go. Jon pressed his tongue against the twisted bottom of Crow’s cock, before pulling up and licking at the slit. He pulled off and panted before looking up at him slyly and pushing down as far as he could stand, making as obscene slurping noise as he did so. Crow growled lowly at this, his grip on Jon’s hair tightening. His biolights flashed for a moment before dimming again, and he groaned and rolled his hips forward into Jon’s mouth, drawing out a muffled whine from him. Crow pulled his hair and led him up and down, then pushed his head all the way down, snarling. Jon gagged at the thick, monstrous thing sliding down his throat, the sensation making Crow growl louder. He bucked into Jon’s mouth a few times before regaining control and letting go, watching as Jon pulled off and coughed, panting. “ **As much as i’d love to just fuck your throat all day, we are on a bit of a time limit.** ” Crow hissed as he pulled Jonathan back up and pressed him against the wall, Jon’s legs automatically winding about his waist. Crow pressed the head against Jon’s entrance, pushing in slowly. Crow hated being gentle, but Jonathan was getting frail with his age and lanky-ness, and Crow hated hurting him more. Jon keened lowly, gritting his teeth. Crow leaned forward a bit and kissed him, rubbing at Jon’s fading erection to distract him from the pain, until Crow was fully sheathed in him. Crow waited a few seconds before rolling his hips gently against Jon, brushing his prostate and causing him to gasp. Crow swallowed it up.

“ **You’re mine, and you better not forget, alright?** ” He growled against Jon’s lips. Jon nodded. “Yours.” He whispered in response. Crow continued to rut against him until Jon grinded back, a silent sign that Crow could move. Crow managed to be gentle for a few thrusts, before growling lowly and pushing harder, bucking into his human. Jonathan gasped and gave short, staccato “ah”s at each thrust. Crow slid his hand up Jon’s cock and pushed his thumb on Jon’s slit, then pulled his legs up until they were over his shoulders and went faster, his growl a constant. “ **You’re MINE! You’re mine and they _can’t have you!_** ” He snarled against Jon’s neck before biting down, drawing a small amount of blood. Jon moaned loudly at that, grabbing at Crow’s arms. Crow dragged his claws down Jon’s back and thrust harder, Jonathan now crying out each time. Crow hissed “mine” over and over, Jon whimpering “Yesyesyes i’m yours i’m yours, oh _god_ -” Crow snapped his head up. “ **Who’s your god?** ” He hissed. Jonathan swallowed heavily. “You.” He whispered. “ **What was that?** ” Crow taunted, bucking up hard. Jonathan shouted, “YOU! You’re my god! Please, please, ohh-” His head fell back against the wall- a voice in the back of his mind whispered that the wall was probably cracked at this point, but he didn’t care- and arched his back, begging unintelligibly for release. He was so CLOSE- Crow smirked and pulled at Jonathan’s leaking hard-on. “ **Good boy. Yes, I’m your god, I’m the only one you’ll ever need. Now what do you say to your god?** ” He leaned over Jonathan, staring into his watery blue eyes. Jonathan gasped for breath and then whimpered, “Please, Crow, please let me come, i’ll do anything-” His voice trailed off into whimpers and quiet pleas. Crow smiled at him benevolently, dipping his head down and nipping his collar. “ _ **Good boy.**_ ” He slid his thumb off of Jon’s slit and stroked a few times, thrusting against Jon’s prostate and kissing him hard, Jon’s back arching as he whined and came. Crow purred at the sound, which turned into a low growl as Jon tightened around him, thrusting in a few more times just for Jonathan’s whimpers before pulling out. He didn’t need to come, not now. Jonathan slid down the wall bonelessly as Crow stepped away, making the demon laugh and grab him, hoisting him back up. “ **Come on, Jon, there’s still a bed waiting. You can lay there.** ” He sighed when Jonathan refused to get up and picked the man up himself, carrying him down the the hall to their awaiting safe room. He hated being separated from Jonathan, but if it made the man that needy, it was worth it.


End file.
